


Shy

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, shy reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: After you have been in an accident, you feel sad and Sherlock comforts you.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/You
Kudos: 46





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this request I received on Tumblr: Hi um do you think you could do a Sherlock x shy reader fic maybe the reader has a disability and has to use crutches maybe it’s a bad day for the reader maybe someone made a comment and they feel insecure kinda ugly and Sherlock basically comforts them makes them feel better something fluffy like that ?? Maybe there’s a kiss or something idk take it wherever you want if you wanna write it thank you anyway x

Clink clink clink

Ever so slowly, I crutched down the hall making my way to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea. Ever since the accident that broke my leg, things have never been the same.

Crash!

Dammit! There goes another picture frame, so much for these stupid crutches.

Exhausted from my adventure down the hall, I decided to sit down on the couch and read since there was nothing else productive for me to do. Work had been rough, people made snide comments behind my back where they thought I couldn’t hear-but I did-

Look at her ugly scarred face and boy that leg, hell must’ve strangled her a good one

I bit my lip trying to let the memories subside and tried to focus on my book.

Did she roast herself in a furnace?

Why did she want to go on that mission anyways?

Gives her an excuse to get out of work

I’m glad it wasn’t me

My fist clenched harder around my book and I breathed in slowly surveying my surroundings for something to distract me from my thoughts.

It was twilight, the sun barely seeping in through the windows and I wished that all of my problems would be over, but I focused on studying the sky. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice the slight creek of the door and the tall welcoming frame now standing before me.

“Ahem dear, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself while I was gone?”

I slowly turned my head from the now moonlit sky into the familiar sapphire eyes of my boyfriend.

“Sherlock, I would never hurt myself. It was that one case that nearly took my leg. Now look where it got me! I can barely move!” I almost screamed, ignoring the tears now flowing freely from my face.

He watches me silently & sits on the couch next to me wrapping his arms around me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m not good with these things yet,” he gives a slight smirk.

“It’s alright, I shouldn’t blame that one accident for my problems. It’s just I’m so sick of the comments I hear at work,” I sigh. “How’d I get so lucky to have you Mr. Holmes?”

I am greeted with a tug at my hips and large soft lips capturing my own in a silent response and we sit entangled in each other’s embraces for hours.


End file.
